Sizzy One-Shots
by SalDaFangirl2000
Summary: A bunch of Sizzy one-shots following Simon's Ascension. i don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to write a bunch of Sizzy one-shots set after Simon's Ascension. Encouraging reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!

Chapter One:

 **Isabelle POV:**

What Isabelle hated even more than silly mundies is having to be nice to silly mundies.

"I know you don't like them, "said Simon, "but please try to be nice. They're my bandmates' girlfriends. I don't want my bandmates to hate me."

She promised him she'll try her best; she couldn't resist that puppy eyes look he gave her.

She let out a sigh of relief as they left the Cafe. She wondered why they would be leaving so early, the band hadn't started rehearsing yet. She wasn't complaining though.

'The Mortal Instruments' started playing some of their own songs, lyrics and all. And she had to admit, they weren't half bad.

Tomorrow night could possibly be a major milestone in their career. They're actually gonna audition for The X-Factor! She had no clue what that was until Simon and Clary clarified. She didn't get all what they explained, but it sounded really important. Plus, they'll be on TV.

Even after his Ascension, Simon kept playing with his band. He said it's the only thing that ties him to his previous mundane life besides his family.

She sipped on her coffee and regarded Simon from her seat.

She couldn't help but compare among Simon the mundane, Simon the Daylighter, and Simon the Shadowhunter. Regardless of his physical powers, he didn't change a lot. He was still the nervous-in-a-cute-way Simon to her. It's true that now, he's more poised and sure of himself, but sometimes he's like a cat on a hot tin roof.

The door to the Café opened, and Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus came in. She wasn't surprised Clary was here. Or Jace. He followed his fiancé _everywhere_. But what were Alec and Magnus doing here? The band wasn't even performing tonight. _Weird._

"Hey, guys," she greeted. "You here for the rehearsals?"

"Yeah," said Jace, not quite paying attention to her. "Did we…miss anything?" he asked.

Clary elbowed him in the ribs and whispered something in his ears.

"Umm…not really," Izzy narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Hey, shut up," interrupted Magnus. "They're playing my favorite song."

The whole situation was seriously odd. The tune didn't sound like anything Simon's band would play, or even a song Magnus would like. And why would Magnus be here in the first place?

"Excuse me," said Jace, and he headed towards the stage. He took a place at the electronic keyboard and played along with the rest of the band.

And then Simon stopped playing and placed his bass guitar on the floor of the stage. He extracted some cardboards she didn't notice before from behind the drums, and stood in the center of the stage.

Kirk's hoarse voice commenced singing as Simon sheepishly raised the first cardboard and looked Izzy straight in the eyes. It said:

Izzy, I love you so much.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

He flipped to the next cardboard.

You've been there for me for the last 8 year.

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. For obvious reasons.

 _And you know one of these days_

 _When I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you_

 _All the finer things in life_

So, Isabelle Lightwood…

 _We'll forever be in love_

 _So there ain't no need to rush_

He put down the boards and strode towards her.

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

He got right down on bended knee, and took her right hand. As he took a deep breath, he extracted a ring from his pocket. _An engagement ring,_ she thought, as it finally dawned on her. _He's proposing._

 _I'll say," Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

She stared at him for seconds. minutes. hours. She couldn't quite keep track of time. She stared into his eyes, these dark coffee colored eyes. And they seemed to elongate her daze, to imprison her.

She finally forced herself to take a decision. _Isabelle, snap out of it._

Her mind told her that she should say yes. But her heart…

Well, it was busy partying and passing shots to the rest of her organs.

"Yes," she squealed. It came out more like "help", but she assumed he heard her right, for he exhaled in relief and slipped the ring on her slender finger.

He barely got to stand up straight before she flung herself on him and hugged him tight. His scent engulfed her entirely, the smell of cologne and sweat and Simon.

She was vaguely aware of the cheering of the rest of _Team Good._


	2. Chapter 2

Simon POV:

Simon, who has just come back from an exhausting yet thrilling mission to hunt down some Dahak demons that reportedly killed a couple of mundanes , knocked on the door to his flat.

The Dahak are known to be really dumb demons, yet they're extremely defensive and hard to kill. Simon, Jace, and Alec managed to kill them off, but not before one demon left a nasty-looking scar on Simon's left arm. It was nothing an iratze can't fix, but a faint mar remained on the spot.

Isabelle, his fiancé, opened up the door.

My fiancé, he thought. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

She was wearing his hoodie, which looked pretty baggy on her, and a pair of old tattered jeans. So not Isabelle.

"Where were you all that time," she demanded. She sounded like she's near to tears.

"Oh Izzy, I was off with Jace and Alec, you know, hunting some demons," he said, closing the door behind him and collapsing on the nearest couch. She, however, kept standing and looked down on him, with her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me! I would've tagged along," she protested.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up on 7 in the morning, especially during these days of the month. You wouldn't like it of someone woke you up that early, even on a good day. Plus, it's nothing important. A bunch of the stupidest demons I've ever came across."

"Yeah, you've got a point," she said. "But at least leave a note," she added, snapping at him.

"I did leave a note! It's on the fridge!"

She sighed. "Ah, well, I didn't enter the kitchen the whole day."

"What did you eat then," he asked.

"I ordered pizza." She sighed and lied down next to him, her head on his lap. He gently stroked her dark hair.

"Why isn't there a rune for your mood?"

"There's a rune for pain, though," he pointed out.

"I can cope with the pain for a couple of days. But I just feel so depressed. And you weren't here all day long," said she.

He held her slender body against him, and murmured against her hair, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay, I don't blame you," she whispered back.

He kissed the top of her head gently.

"Let's do something. It's only 6:30. You said you'd like to adopt a pet. We can go now; there's a pet shop just around the corner," he offered.

"But you must be tired. You don't have to do it for me. I'm okay as long as you're here," she said.

"Nope, I'm not really tired. Come on, won't you like a cute little puppy," he suggested.

"No, not really."

"Izzy, I'm not tired-"

"I want a cat. I don't like dogs much."

"Oh, okay. As you like," he agreed.

Ten minutes later, they were on the pavement headed towards the pet shop.

"I was thinking maybe a Siamese cat," suggested Isabelle.

"Like church," he asked.

"Yeah. That damned cat. I still can't believe he lets that Jem Carstairs pet him. Did you know Church belonged to Jem 130 years ago? Apparently, the cat's immortal," said she.

"Really? Wow. I've never heard of an immortal cat."

"Neither have I."

When they reached the shop, he opened the door for her and stepped aside, allowing me to head in first. Though she never admits it, she likes it when he does such chivalrous acts like opening doors or pulling out chairs for her.

A salesman approached them.

"Excuse me, can I help you," he asked.

"Yes," answered Simon. "Can you show us the cats for sale?"

"Sure, this way." He lead them to a corner where a bunch of kittens in cages where set.

"We're looking for a Siamese cat, or a Persian, perhaps," Simon stated.

He showed them several kittens, and Isabelle liked a couple: a white Siamese kitten with blue eyes and an orange Norwegian forest cat.

"Hey, can you show us that one," asked Simon. He couldn't clearly see the small kitten. It was placed aside.

"Oh, that one. Technically, it's reserved for some other customer. But it's been 1 week since he reserved it. He didn't buy it, so it's not reserved anymore. Store policy," he said, as he took the kitten out of its cage.

It was the cutest most adorable thing Simon has ever seen. It was white and gold kitten with large brown eyes. It had the cutest face ever.

"That's an exotic shorthair. Cute, ain't he?"

"Awww," said Isabelle as she took it from the employee.

"I want this one," she added.

He nodded his approval. He was still awestruck by the kitten's cuteness.

"What will we call him," asked Simon.

"Well, what about Mr. Catstairs? Because if _the_ Mr. Carstairs didn't reclaim his cat, he wouldn't have got this cute little baby."

"Mr. Catstairs? I was thinking Oliver or Harley. But, you know what, Mr. Catstairs sounds good."


End file.
